Tout le monde a des secrets
by assurancetourix
Summary: Duo a caché quelque chose aux autres pilotes, mais cette chose le rattrape. Que va-t'il se passer pour lui?


Tout le monde à des secrets, certains en ont des plus gros, des plus importants et même des plus dangereux. Duo, le joker, le clown, des g-boy en avaient un. Et un gros, il cachait à tous quelque chose. Un fait que seul le professeur G savait. Ce secret aurait changé l'attitude des autres membres de l'équipe. Quatre l'aurait surprotégé et les autres l'auraient trouvé faible. Ce secret était des plus importants, il rendait la vie de Duo impossible.

POV Duo

Je me sens si fatigué, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu survivre au rythme des missions. On les enligne sans pause. G me dit d'arrêter et de prendre des vacances, mais il sait que c'est impossible. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir mon état et comme je ne voulais pas le révéler, il ne pouvait me donner congé. Comment expliquer aux autres que je peux avoir un congé et pas eux. En plus, le professeur J qui donne toutes les missions ne connait pas mon état et ne comprendrait pas. G voudrait le dire à tout le monde, mais je lui ai interdit. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il m'ait permis de faire la guerre, il ne faudrait pas que je doive convaincre tous les autres. Ma vie c'est la guerre, je veux venger tous ceux qui m'ont été pris par la mort. Sœur Hélène, Solo, Père Maxwell, les enfants de la rue. Tous ceux-là doivent voir de là-haut que je fais tout pour que le monde revienne en paix.

J'ai reçu un nouveau rapport de santé aujourd'hui. Mon état a empiré. Je ne crois pas que je vais survivre à la guerre. Je cachai la détresse que j'avais ressentie en voyant le commentaire du docteur très rapidement avec ma fausse joie habituelle. J'ai plus que l'habitude. Je ne veux pas que Quatre s'inquiète. Sur mon dossier, il est indiqué qu'il ne me restait que peu de mois à vivre. Je ne vais pas le dire tout de suite à G. Il me ferait rentrer et notre entente prendrait fin. Celle-ci disait que dès mon état de santé serait trop mauvais, je serais obligé de rentré à l'hôpital et vivre les derniers mois de ma vie couché. En plus, je serai obligé de dire à tous que le clown de la bande mourra des quelques mois. Ma maladie me rend fatigué, la seule raison pour laquelle je survis, c'est les longues nuits de sommeil que je passe. Quand il n'y a pas de missions, je me couche à neuf heures et je me lève à dix heures ou onze heures. Tous le monde croit que je suis une marmotte, mais lorsque j'étais dans la rue, je me levais très tôt pour être le premier a fouillé dans les poubelles et trouvé quelque chose à mangé et je me couchais très tard. Je ne voulais pas être sans défense trop longtemps. Quand on vit dans la rue, on s'habitue à avoir très peu d'heures de sommeil. Bien des gens croient que les pauvres sont paresseux, mais c'est faux. Contrairement aux hommes d'affaires réputés pour énormément travailler, si on n'a pas suffisamment d'argent ou de nourriture, on ne mange pas. Des fois, on peut ne pas manger pendant des jours et des jours. Je ne suis pas paresseux, je besoin de ses nuits de sommeils parce que mes médicaments m'épuisent. Pourtant, sans eux, cela ferait longtemps que je serais mort.

Je veux dormir, mais dans vingt minutes on repart en mission. Je ne peux même pas prendre mes médicaments parce qu'ils m'endorment et s'endormir aux commandes d'un gundam n'est pas très sécuritaire. Je suis fatigué, très fatigué. Je vais aller rejoindre Heero au salon pour savoir quelle sera la mission. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est qu'elle sera facile. Je vais simuler la joie pour que Quatre ne se rende compte de rien. Je suis rendu un expert pour ça.

POV Quatre

Quand je vis Duo descendre les marches, je le trouvai plutôt pâle. Je pensai que son état était dû aux deux nuits blanches consécutives qu'il venait de passer à cause des missions. Je sondai quand même Duo avec mon empathie et je ne trouvai de la joie. Ça me rassura immédiatement. En me collant plus sur mon copain, je le regardai s'asseoir à côté d'Heero pour les renseignements habituels sur la mission.

POV Duo

Assi à côté de Heero, le soldat-parfait, le glacier, le baka-boy, mais surtout l'homme que j'aime, je me sentis mieux, comme si ma fatigue s'était évaporée.

La mission est simple, tu rentres par la porte de C, tu mets les explosifs aux endroits stratégiques et tu ressorts. Tu auras quinze minutes.

Perfect Hee-chan

Hn

Il parle toujours autant. Le strict minimum. Je parle, mais ne dit jamais rien. Je ne me confis jamais, je dis ce que les autres s'attendent à entendre de ma part.

LET'S GO, criais-je comme à l'habitude, malgré ma fatigue, mon masque ne doit pas craquer.

Je me levai en ignorant la protestation de mes muscles. Je ne me rendis à mon gundam et j'agripper le filin et me permis d'aller jusqu'à mon cockpit. Je sentis le regard scrutateur d'Heero dans mon dos, il avait remarqué que j'avais délogé à mes habitudes. Normalement, j'ignorais le filin et je grimpais jusqu'à mon cockpit, mais là, je me sentais trop fatigué pour faire le moindre mouvement inutile, je devais garder mes dernières forces pour la mission.

Le trajet vers la base à détruire se passa sans problème, on se rendit et là-bas nous respectâmes le plan à la lettre. Au moment de poser la dernière bombe, mon regard se fit trouble. Je me forçai à me ressaisir et me rendis de peine et de misère à mon gundam. Je m'assis à l'intérieur en poussant un soupir de soulagement inaudible, la communication entre les gundams étant établie, je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer aux autres ma lassitude. Mission accomplie, pensai-je en appuyant sur le détonateur. Durant le voyage de retour, mon regard se troubla à plusieurs reprises, mais je gardai le contrôle. J'étais obligé d'admettre l'évidence, je ne pouvais plus faire de mission sans mettre en danger la vie de mes coéquipiers, que je meurs ça ne dérange pas, je vais mourir de toute façon dans quelques mois, mais qu'Heero, Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei meurent à cause de moi je ne pouvais pas y penser. En arrivant à la cache, je dis rapidement bonjour à tout le monde avec la même énergie qu'à l'habitude et j'allai dans ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et avalai mes médicaments sans attendre, ces derniers ne mirent même pas cinq minutes à agir et je m'endormis juste après avoir rangé la boîte.

POV Quatre

J'avais trouvé Duo étrange après la mission, alors je suis monté voir comment il allait, je montai à l'étage et entrai dans la chambre de mon ami. Il était couché sur son lit les couvertures même pas mises comme s'il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Je le bordai sans le réveiller. Je me dis que puisqu'il s'était assoupi si vite son comportement pouvait s'expliquer par la fatigue. Je descendis m'occuper avant l'heure de faire le repas. Je m'assis entre les bras de mon Trowa et lut durant les quelques heures précédentes le repas. À l'heure de souper, je montai voir si Duo était réveillé. Loin de là, il dormait comme un ange.

La soirée se passa sans lui. Le lendemain matin, j'allai voir s'il montrait quelques signes de réveil prochain. Pas un seul. Je me dis qu'il devait être vraiment fatigué, mais ce n'était guère étonnant après les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées, il avait toujours été un gros dormeur.

POV Duo

Quand je me réveillé, mon premier geste fut de regarder l'heure, 10 h, j'avais dormi quinze heures et je me sentais toujours aussi fatiguer. J'essayai tout de même de me levai, mais peine perdu, mes muscles refusèrent de m'obéir. Je mis la main sous mon lit et pris le paquet de médicaments, j'en avalai deux et me rendormis sans problème.

POV Quatre

Ça fait maintenant vingt heures que Duo dort, ça commence à m'inquiéter, je montai dans sa chambre m'assurai qu'il était encore en vie. J'approchai mon oreille de son visage et entendis sa respiration paisible. Le son régulier me rassura, il devait seulement être vraiment épuisé.

Je redescendis au salon et me mis à la lecture en attendant le retour des autres partis encore en mission. La sonnerie du portable d'Heero me fit sursauter. Je l'ouvris et vis la figure de G souriant me demandant de parler à Duo. Quand je lui dis qu'il dormait encore, son visage se fit soucieux, il me demanda s'il avait dormi depuis son retour et quand je lui répondis que oui, il devint franchement inquiet. Je me demandai pourquoi. Suite à ça il me dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle mission pour moi. Bien que ça ne me rassurait pas de laisser Duo seul surtout depuis la réaction de G, j'acceptai la mission priant que quelqu'un arrive avant mon départ. Je me préparai rapidement et puisque personne n'était arrivé entre-temps je laissai un message aux autres.

POV Duo

À mon réveil, les chiffres lumineux de mon cadran m'apprirent qu'il était environ 5 h. Je me levai encore fatigué, mais beaucoup moins. La maison était silencieuse, mais avec les glaçons que sont mes coéquipiers ça ne veut rien dire. C'est l'absence de lumière qui m'apprit que j'étais seul. Je pris quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine et me rendis au salon. Je m'installai devant le portable de l'homme que j'aimais et contacta le professeur G. Je tombai sur J avec qui je me disputai pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir parler à mon mentor. Je n'eus qu'une phrase à dire.

G, je ne suis plus capable.

Il ne me posa pas de question.

Va faire tes valises, je viens te chercher à l'aéroport.

Parfait.

Je fis rapidement mes valises et ne laissai rien derrière. J'appelai un taxi et lui dit de venir me chercher à un bon kilomètre de la planque. Je partis comme un voleur sans vouloir dire quoi que ce soit aux autres. Je marchai longtemps et pris le taxi qui m'amena à l'aéroport. G était au rendez-vous. Nous prîmes la navette vers l'hôpital dans lequel j'avais une chambre réservée depuis bien longtemps.

POV Général

Tous les pilotes de gundams arrivèrent en même temps à la planque. Après avoir stationné leur machine, ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ce qui inquiéta Quatre, il monta rapidement à l'étage et quand il vit la chambre de Duo vide il poussa un cri. Les autres pilotes montèrent rapidement et la vision de la chambre de Duo dans cet état comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu là les choqua.

Ils coururent vers l'ordinateur d'Heero pour avoir des informations concernant la disparition de leur coéquipier et ami. Quand ils eurent la connexion avec le QG des professeurs, ils virent J angoissé et H en train de s'acharner sur un ordi.

Professeur J, avez-vous des nouvelles de Duo

Non. G aussi a disparu, il ne reste plus une seul de ses affaires.

La chambre de Duo est vide également.

Ils doivent nous avoir trahis.

Duo ne peut pas avoir fait ça, s'écria Quatre

Les faits le montrent, s'ils ne sont pas rentrés dans une semaine, on considèrera qu'ils nous ont trahis.

D'accord, fit Heero

Non, Duo ne nous aurait pas fait ça ils doivent avoir une raison, s'écria Quatre avant que la communication soit coupée.

POV G

Nous entrâmes dans l'avion, je voyais que Duo n'allait vraiment pas bien, il était épuisé par la courte marche qu'on avait faite jusqu'à l'avion. Sa maladie avait empiré rapidement, trop rapidement depuis les derniers mois. Je savais que notre départ avait l'apparence d'une fuite ou d'une trahison, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Duo que je considère comme mon petit-fils mourir sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas n'ont plus le laissé partir seul et se battre contre sa maladie sans personne pour l'aider.

L'avion n'avait pas encore décollé que Duo était retourné au pays des songes. Il était si pâle que sans la vision de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, on l'aurait pensé mort. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je passai des appels pour m'assurer qu'une voiture nous attendrait à l'arrivée.

POV G-boy

Plusieurs mois plus tard

Les missions s'enchainaient de plus en plus vite et les pilotes s'épuisaient, ils avaient plus de missions que lorsque Duo était là, mais avec un pilote de moins. Ils avaient aujourd'hui une mission qui nécessitait cinq pilotes, mais n'étant que quatre ils avaient décidé de la faire et distribuer plus de tâches à tous. Ils prirent le chemin de la base à détruire en silence, depuis le départ de leur camarade, l'atmosphère était très lourde. Sans Duo, personne ne mettait de la joie, Quatre avait essayé pendant un moment, mais il avait abandonné. Trowa ne parlait pas plus qu'avant, Wufei était renfermé et ne faisait que des exercices de méditation ou de sabre à longueur de journée. On n'avait pas entendu la voix d'Heero depuis le départ de son coéquipier sauf pour les missions. Dès le début de l'assaut, les pilotes virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'armures mobiles qu'il y aurait en avoir. En écoutant les communiqués d'OZ, les g-boys apprirent qu'à cause d'une visite de Treize, la garde avait été doublée et peut-être même triplée. Pris entre deux feux, ils ne purent se replier sans dégâts. Trowa et Wufei furent blessés. Après de longues minutes de combat, Heero fit une ouverture, entrainant les deux blessé à leur suite, l'empâte et le soldat-parfait se replièrent. En arrivant à leur planque, ils virent que les blessures de leurs amis étaient très sérieuses et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les soigner à la maison. Ils appelèrent Sally qui leur dit qu'étant sous surveillance, elle ne pouvait venir les soigner sans briser sa couverture. Les deux pilotes n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'aller à l'hôpital malgré le risque. La vie de leurs amis en dépendait.

POV Duo

Depuis plusieurs mois, je subissais traitement sur traitement, pourtant aucun ne marchait. Ils m'épuisaient plus qu'autre chose. G était rentré à l'hôpital en tant que recherchiste pour trouver un remède à ma maladie. Il passait toutes ses pauses dans ma chambre pour me tenir compagnie. Aux yeux de tout le personnel, le chercheur Grégoire Martin était venu avec son petit-fils David dans le but de le soigné. Tout le personnel était tombé en amour avec l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste et à la longue tresse. Ils m'appelaient tous murasakisuishou koneko (petit chaton améthyste) ou kawaii koneko (mignon petit chaton) depuis que mon infirmière nommée Aï avait trouvé que j'étais trop choupi la première fois qu'elle m'avait vu. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrassé de ce surnom qui me gênait au plus haut point. G avait également adopté le surnom pour me faire rougir toutes les deux secondes. J'étais beaucoup moins bavard qu'avant, c'était surtout G qui parlait, moi je l'écoutais dans un demi-sommeil. La maladie avait un peu changé mes traits, mon visage était beaucoup plus fin, très pâle et j'avais perdu beaucoup de mes muscles puisque je ne marchais plus. Mes rares déplacements se faisaient en chaise roulante poussée par Aï ou par G. Mon infirmière m'amenait souvent faire des tours dans le corridor ou dans la salle de repos des infirmières qui m'aimaient beaucoup. Je les aimais autant, elles étaient devenues des amies qui m'aidaient en me donnant le courage de me battre contre ma maladie. C'était grâce à elles et à G que je faisais mes traitements avec le sourire, un sourire pâle et fatigué, mais sincère.

POV Quatre

Pour minimiser les chances qu'on associe nos amis aux pilotes qui avaient attaqué la base voisine, Heero et moi simulâmes un accident d'auto et appelâmes les secours. L'ambulance arriva très rapidement nous embarquâmes également prétextant qu'on se sentait responsable de leur sort puisqu'on les avait sauvés. En arrivant à l'hôpital, nous allâmes dans la salle d'attente pour passer le temps avant d'avoir des renseignements sur l'état de nos amis. Quelques heures plus tard, un médecin arriva pour nous dire qu'ils étaient tombés dans le coma. Une gentille infirmière nommée Aï nous guida à travers l'hôpital. Elle nous dit que nos amis avaient été mis dans sa section malgré n'étaient pas atteint d'une grave maladie, mais que l'attaque de la base voisine avait réquisitionné toutes les places de la section dans laquelle ils auraient dû être. Elle nous amena à leur chambre et nous dit qu'on pouvait rester qu'une heure avant la fin des visites, mais que c'était inutile puisqu'ils n'étaient pas conscients. Je m'assis au chevet de Trowa tandis qu'Heero alla à celui de Wufei et sans le remarquer, nous plongeâmes dans le sommeil.

POV Aï

Quand je rentrai dans la chambre de nos nouveaux patients pour dire à leurs amis que la visite était finie, je les vis endormis à leurs chevets. Je les trouvai trop kawaii et décidai de ne pas les réveiller, je leur mis une couverture sur les épaules et alla voir mon patient préféré, mon petit murasakisuishou koneko. Lui, il n'était pas endormi, je l'emmenai donc faire une petite promenade dans les corridors. Nous croisâmes son grand-père avec lequel nous discutâmes durant de longues minutes. Je venais à peine de remettre mon chaton dans sa chambre que je vis l'un des deux garçons que j'avais guidés plus tôt sortir de la chambre. Le jeune homme était un métis japonais comme moi, il avait l'air plutôt froid. J'allai le voir et en lui parlant je constatai que mon impression sur sa personnalité était inexacte. Il n'était pas froid, c'était la glace en personne. Il me posa quelques questions sur l'hôpital et il partit sans un mot. Je restai quelques minutes sous le choque et ce fut Grégoire qui me secoua en me demandant si son petit-fils était réveillé. Quand je lui répondis que non, il partit avec un sourire en me disant qu'il croyait avoir une piste de remède. Au même moment, le blond sortit de la chambre. Il était le contraire de l'autre mal élevé, il avait l'air d'être la politesse incarnée. Nous discutâmes de longues minutes durant lesquels il s'excusa des manières de son ami. Lorsque son malpoli d'ami revient, ils se renfermèrent dans la chambre. J'aurais dû leur dire qu'ils devaient partir, mais puisque les blessés étaient dans le coma, la présence de leurs amis ne pouvait pas les déranger.

POV Quatre

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillai, j'avais la tête sur la poitrine de Trowa et mes mains tenaient les siennes. Dans demi-sommeil, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et tout d'un coup, je me redressai, je savais que les couples homosexuels n'étaient pas acceptés par tout le monde. En me retournant, je vis que c'était l'infirmière Aï un beau sourire aux lèvres.

Vous n'êtes pas que des amis, affirma-t-elle, ses yeux perçants me fixant comme pour me dire ne ment pas parce que je le saurai.

Nous sommes ensemble, dis-je.

Depuis combien de temps?

Ça ne te choque pas?

Non, donc depuis combien de temps?

Bientôt un an, répondis-je.

Dans combien de temps, demanda-t-elle avec une expression de gamine curieuse.

La semaine prochaine, mardi.

Il faut que Thomas soit réveillé alors.

C'est Trowa son nom.

Trowa, étrange comme nom. Bon je vais aller voir si mon petit murasakisuishou koneko est réveillé.

Murasakisuishou koneko?

C'est le surnom du patient de la chambre d'à côté, il est là depuis plusieurs mois, il est atteint d'une très rare sorte de leucémie, aucun traitement ne marche donc son grand-père Grégoire est là pour trouver un remède. Il est tellement chou et courageux. S'il est réveillé, on pourra aller faire une marche tous ensemble.

D'accord.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour faire les trois pas nous séparant de la voisine, elle me dit d'attendre à l'intérieur pour qu'elle aille voir s'il était réveillé. Elle sortit deux secondes plus tard pour me dire qu'il dormait encore, mais qu'on pouvait aller faire une marche ensemble. Elle reçut un message sur son talkie-walkie, je crus reconnaître la voix. Elle me disait quelque chose.

Aï, peux-tu aller voir David et me l'amener après.

Avez vous trouvez un remède?

Non, mais j'ai peut-être une piste.

Cette voix, je la connaissais, mais je n'étais pas capable de la reconnaître. Je l'avais entendu souvent depuis le début de la guerre, mais pas depuis longtemps. Qui est-ce?

POV G

Je viens de découvrir une molécule qui pouvait retarder l'avancé de la maladie. J'appelai Aï, mais j'entendis une voix en arrière-plan. Je ne pouvais pas le jurer, mais je crus reconnaître la voix de Quatre. Si c'était vrai, le secret de Duo ne restera pas secret très longtemps. On ne peut pas tromper les quatre pilotes bien longtemps. Il fallait que je prévienne Duo, mais en même temps, je ne voulais point. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, c'est pourquoi il avait coupé tous liens avec eux malgré qu'il les considérait comme sa famille. De plus, connaissant J, il les avait surement déclarés comme traître.

J'espère de tout cœur que cette molécule l'aidera parce que Duo va de moins en moins bien, il lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre. Sans la molécule, au plus un mois, si elle marche maximum six mois. Il mourra avant même la chance de devenir un adulte. Mon petit Duo. Il faut que j'aille de l'aide, mais à qui pourrais-je demander? Les g-boys seraient parfaits, mais ce serait trahir Duo. Des petits coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées, Aï devait être là avec Duo. Quand j'ouvris la porte, la joie qui avait empli mon cœur à la pensée de revoir celle que je considérais comme une bonne amie s'évanouit. Des cheveux blonds, un sourire d'ange, de grands yeux turquoise. Oh non Quatre.

G!!!!!!!!!!, s'écria-t-il.

M***

POV Quatre

Lorsqu'elle finit son appel, Aï en reçut un autre des urgences. Elle me demanda d'aller voir le scientifique à sa place parce qu'elle devait aller voir ce qui se passait plus bas. Elle me refila un plan de l'hôpital avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Je trouvai rapidement le laboratoire et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit grand et je reconnus la personne devant moi.

G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M***

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? S'il nous avait bien trahis, il aurait dû être avec Duo dans une base d'OZ. Et l'histoire du petit-fils malade? Ça ne peut pas être que des sornettes puisqu'il y avait bien un patient dans la chambre d'à côté. Murasakisuishou koneko ça veut dire en japonais chaton améthyste. La seule personne qui pourrait avoir ce surnom est Duo, mais il n'a pas de leucémie… Quoique…

Le Murasakisuishou koneko, c'est Duo. N'est-ce pas? Expliquez-moi tout!

Bon, je trahis Duo, mais je suis bien obligé. Lorsque j'étais en train d'entrainer Duo pour l'opération météore, il a eu une sorte de malaise en plein combat. On lui fit une batterie de tests et on conclut qu'il était atteint de leucémie. On lui a fait des millions de traitements, mais rien ne marcha. On réussit néanmoins à retarder l'avancement du cancer. Son traitement était quotidien et était pour lui très épuisant. Il dormait plusieurs heures par jour.

C'est à cause de son traitement qu'il était comme ça, on avait cru qu'il était paresseux.

On ne peut pas être paresseux quand on vit dans la rue, mais là, laisse-moi continuez. Sa maladie le rendait faible, c'est pourquoi nous avions décidé de l'enlever de l'opération M. Lorsqu'on lui annonça la nouvelle, il le prit très mal, il disait qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Nous l'avons retrouvé quelques jours plus tard sur le point de se trancher les poignets. Je m'étais attaché à lui, c'est pourquoi je décidai de lui laisser une chance et chercher un remède avec moins d'effet secondaire. Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que je le trouvai. Il partit sauver le monde malgré son état, mais il partit avec la promesse que si ça empirait il m'appellerait et rentrerait à l'hôpital sans rechigner.

Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit?

Il ne voulait pas que vous le preniez pour un faible ou un condamné à mort. Il voulait être au même niveau que les autres.

Un condamné à mort?

Sa maladie est mortelle, il lui reste très peu de temps à vivre.

Combien?

Entre un et six mois, sauf si je trouve un traitement.

Un à six mois… Je vais vous aider, je veux le sauver, sauver celui que je considère comme un frère.

POV G

J'espère qu'avec l'aide ce Quatre, je trouverai un remède. Je souhaite tout mon cœur sauver celui que je considère comme mon petit-fils d'une mort hâtive, il ne pouvait mourir ainsi à quinze ans, sans profiter de la vie, de son enfance et de la paix. Il n'a vécut que la guerre, la douleur et la mort. Nous travaillâmes durant de longues heures avant que je reçoive un appel d'Aï pour me dire que Duo s'était enfin réveillé et qu'elle me l'apportait pour son vaccin.

Que veut-elle dire par je vous l'apporte, me questionna Quatre.

Quatre, il faut que tu saches que le Duo plein de vie et blagueur qui vous a quitté n'existe plus.

Hein?

Il est rendu très faible, parler l'épuise, il n'a plus l'énergie pour se redresser dans son lit, alors marcher, ce n'est plus que de souvenirs.

Je savais que malgré mes avertissements, la vision de Duo de cet état allait bouleverser. J'hésitai longuement à le renvoyer dans la chambre de ses amis pour lui éviter ce choc et éviter à Duo la vision de la pitié qui allait arriver dans les yeux de son ami. J'étais sur le point de le renvoyer quand quelques coups rompirent le silence. Après avoir dit : entré, la porte s'ouvrit grand et Duo dans sa chaise apparut. Il avait l'air plus faible que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. La blancheur de son visage se confondait presque avec le tissu blanc de son pyjama, il était entouré d'une couette bleu pâle ce qui faisait ressortir sa maigreur. Ses longs cheveux dénoués montraient sa fragilité. Quatre ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en voyant ce que son ami était devenu. En entendant le petit bruit, Duo se retourna et vit son ami.

POV Duo

Quand je vis mon ami Quatre je n'eus qu'une pensée, ce qu'il avait grandi, il paraissait plus fort, en santé. Je me dis que j'avais eu de les quitter. J'aurais pu les entrainer dans la mort. Je voulus le rassurer, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, la seule chose que je pus prononcer fus un faible :

Salut Quatre.

DUO!!!!

Il se précipita vers moi. Je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Boys don't cry, je vais bien, dis-je avec mes dernières forces avant de tomber dans la noirceur de l'inconscience.

POV G

Quand je vis Duo s'affaisser dans son fauteuil, je me précipitai pour le soutenir. Je demandai l'aide de Quatre pour le mettre sur la table d'étude. Il fut rapidement installé, sitôt fait, j'ouvris son pyjama d'hôpital pour faire les tests de routine, révélant ainsi sa maigreur et les multiples cicatrices sur son corps témoignant des multiples traitements qu'il avait reçus.

Je pris son bras pour lui faire son vaccin, pendant que je lui injectais le remède, il se réveilla et me parla de sa voix faible :

Grand-père, est-ce vraiment Quatre que j'ai vu?

Oui.

Duo, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, on aurait pu t'aider.

Comment auriez-vous pu, même G n'as pas encore trouvé de remède, vous êtes que des ados, remplis ta mission, sauve tout le monde, je vais regarder les nouvelles d'ici et je vais t'encourager dans mon cœur.

Duo, on aurait pu te laisser te reposer plus.

Je ne voulais pas de pitié, je sais que je vais mourir, mais j'aurai connu l'amitié et l'amour.

L'amour?

Je suis tombé amoureux il y a bien longtemps de notre glaçon international, mais ne lui dit pas, il me détesterait.

Promis Duo, mais laisse-moi au moins aider G a trouver un remède.

Fait ce que tu veux, t'en que tu ne négliges pas ta vraie mission.

Comme je voyais Duo se fatiguer de plus en plus, j'interrompis sa discussion avec Quatre.

Aï, pouvez-vous ramener David à sa chambre.

J'y vais, mais j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous à mon retour sur certains passages de la discussion que je viens entendre.

Avec l'aide de l'infirmière de Duo, on le remit sur sn fauteuil et cette dernière l'amena à sa chambre.

POV Aï

La conversation que je venais d'entendre était perturbante, le blond avait appelé celui que je connais sous le nom de David Duo, il parlait de sauvé le monde et de mission. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Dès que j'eus installé mon patient dans son lit je me dépêchai à retourner au laboratoire.

J'exige des explications.

Grégoire m'expliqua son rôle dans la guerre et celui de David ou plutôt de Duo, il m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir et moi qui pensais il y a quelques jours que les gundams étaient des terroristes commençais à changer d'avis, surtout en voyant l'ange dont je m'occupais, Duo ne pouvait être le grand-méchant de l'histoire.

POV Général

Durant une semaine, Quatre aida G à trouver un remède pour Duo, il alla porter compagnie à Duo pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas et que G puisse passer plus de temps à ses recherches. Heero faisait on ne sait quoi pour la survie du monde. Le mardi matin, Trowa et Wufei se réveillèrent, sachant que c'était leur anniversaire de un an, Duo demanda qu'ils aient un souper de roi.

Même s'il savait que le réveil de ses deux coéquipiers allait entrainer une difficulté de plus pour aller voir son ami, Quatre décida de ne pas changer ses plans. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Trowa qui se demandait où allait son amoureux tous les jours le suivit et le vit parler à G, il se dit si G est là Duo doit être proche. Il se rapprocha pour entendre la conversation.

… bonne piste… trouver remède… chance de guérison… maladie Duo

POV Trowa

… bonne piste… trouver remède… chance de guérison… maladie Duo

Cela m'avait pris quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Maladie Duo… Depuis quand Duo était malade? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir?

Je sortis de l'ombre pour avoir des explications, je n'avais pas fait deux pas que le professeur G m'aperçut. Il indiqua ma présence à son interlocuteur qui sursauta en me voyant.

Trowa, que fais-tu ici?

Je pourrais poser la même question, surtout à vous professeur G.

Tu as tout entendu?

J'acquiesçai. G m'expliqua tout, depuis la découverte de la maladie au départ de Duo. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Duo était malade, il l'avait si bien caché. Même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup montré, je considérais Duo comme un ami cher qu'il fallait que j'aide.

Je vais vous aider à trouver un remède, dis-je, je vais vous aider à sauver Duo.

Merci du fond du cœur, répondit G, je considère Duo comme mon petit fils, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

Nous nous mîmes au travail et nous recherchâmes une piste pour le remède jusqu'à l'heure du souper sans interruption.

Quatre et moi retournâmes à la chambre en discutant, ou du moins Quatre parlait. Arrivés à celle-ci, Heero nous attendait pour nous demander d'un seul regard d'expliquer notre disparition.

On se promenait, dit Quatre en lui souriants.

La soirée se passa normalement.

POV Général

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière entra dans la chambre pour annoncer que le congé pouvait être signé aujourd'hui, Heero se précipita pour signer la feuille pour passer le moins de temps possible à l'hôpital où ils pouvaient être reconnus à tout moment. Quatre chuchota à l'oreille de son amoureux de détourner l'attention pendant qu'il allait voir G, aussitôt dit-il sortit de la chambre et se précipita vers le laboratoire.

G, nous devons partir.

D'accord, je vais me débrouiller avec le reste.

Nous voulons continuer à aider, s'exclama Quatre.

Comment allons-nous faire pour que les autres ne sachent rien.

Vous pourriez nous envoyer tout ce que vous trouvez sur l'ordi de mon gundam, je les transmettrai à Trowa et nous travaillerons de notre côté et nous allons vous envoyer tout ce que nous avons, nous ferons des recherches de notre côté.

Parfait, mais faîtes attention, Duo ne voulait que tout ce sache.

Nous ferons attention, promis.

Il partit rapidement avant que les autres ne remarquent son absence. Avant le départ, Quatre alla voir une dernière fois son ami pour lui dire au revoir.

Un mois passa durant lequel G, Quatre et Trowa recherchèrent le remède. Les pilotes de gundams continuèrent les missions, personne n'avait remarqué la correspondance entre G et les deux amoureux. Pourtant, un jour, pendant que Quatre travaillait sur ce dossier, il fut appelé d'urgence par son mad sur l'ordinateur, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ranger tout de suite puisqu'il allait revenir dans quelques minutes. Manque de chance, Wufei entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus et croyant avoir à faire à un dossier sur une futur mission, il lut le dossier sur la table, ayant quelques notions de médecine, il n'eut pas à lire le dossier entier avant de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Quand Quatre entra de nouveau dans la salle, Wufei le regarda sévèrement et lui pointa le dossier, il lui dit un simple mot :

Explique!

Quatre expliqua se qu'il avait découvert à l'hôpital sur leur coéquipier et lui demanda de ne pas en vouloir d'avoir caché cela.

Qu'avez-vous découvert pour l'instant?

Par cette simple phrase, Quatre sut qu'il était pardonné et qu'en plus Wufei allait les aider. Ils parcoururent le dossier ensemble et travaillèrent plusieurs heures, portant rien n'avançait et Duo dépérissait.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, la guerre finit avec une victoire pour les gundams, G avait trouvé quelque chose qui ralentissait la maladie, mais rien qui la stoppait, il travaillait jour et nuit, ne prenant des pauses que pour manger avec Duo. Ce dernier était maintenant connecté à une perfusion pour se nourrir et à une machine respiratoire pour se maintenir en vie. Il était plus faible que jamais, pourtant, G décida qu'il devait allez profitez de la fête que Réléna donnait en l'honneur des gundams boys, il avait fait la guerre jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche accélérant sa mort, il devait montrer à tous son sacrifice pour ne pas être considéré comme un traître par l'homme qu'il aimait. G n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que Duo était tombé amoureux du soldat parfait dès leur rencontre.

Le jour de la fête, G habilla son protégé d'un magnifique ensemble blanc, il peigna ses cheveux avec l'aide d'Aï et l'assit sur sa chaise. Il avait demandé à l'infirmière si elle voulait les accompagner ce qu'elle accepta son tarder. Aï était très belle, mais Duo avait l'air d'un ange. G aussi était sur son trente-et-un.

Arrivés au palais, ils furent éblouis par la beauté de celui-ci, Réléna avait fait preuve de bon goût en n'étalant pas sa richesse. Tout le monde étant dans la salle de bal, leur entrée passa inaperçue. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs menant à la salle de bal sans rencontrer personne, plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils entendaient la voix de la princesse. En arrivant juste de l'autre côté de la porte, ils écoutèrent le discours pour entrer au moment propice.

… c'est pourquoi nous remercions les pilotes de gundams qui donnèrent tant pour la paix. Levons notre verre à Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang et leurs mentors.

N'oublier pas Duo Maxwell, dit G de sa voix puissante en ouvrant la porte.

Il nous a trahit, s'écria J.

Non

Il est parti au moment le plus important, c'est quoi pour vous G, une aide à la guerre de partir ainsi abandonnant ses camarades, vous ne pouvez pas parler vous êtes parti vous aussi comme un lâche.

Nous avions une bonne raison.

Une bonne raison, ben oui, dit J d'un ton ironique, ce cher Duo doit être pipant de santé en train de s'amuser pendant que les autres se battaient.

Vous voulez voir ce qu'il est devenu, je vous préviens vous aller avoir un choc.

Quoi, il a les cheveux courts, dit de façon moqueuse le Professeur J.

Aï vous pouvez entrer.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir celui qui dans leur souvenir était si brillant de vie. Le choc fut énorme quand ils virent Duo dans une chaise roulante avec l'aide de machine pour se maintenir en vie.

POV Heero

Quand j'entendis la voix de G, je me dis qu'il était honteux qu'il se présente après avoir trahi leur cause. Malgré mon amour pour Duo, je ne pouvais pas pardonner sa trahison. Durant la discussion de mon mentor avec le sien, je commençai à ressentir une rage au fond de moi, J ne pouvait pas traiter celui de j'aime ainsi. Quand G annonça que j'allais avoir un choc, plusieurs scénarios me venir en tête, pourtant ce que je vis quelques secondes plus tard était cent fois pire, mon Duo était mourant et je ne le savais pas, je l'avais même accusé de trahison, je m'en voulais tellement, mais bien sûr étant le soldat-parfait rien de tout cela apparut sur mon visage, je sentis tout d'un coup le regard de tous les autres pilotes sur moi, ils voulaient voir mes réactions, ils le savaient sûrement alors, les traîtres. Je m'approchai de celui de j'aime et voyant mieux sa pâleur en étant à moins de mètre, mon masque se brisa, des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage tandis que j'approchai ma main tremblante du sien, au contact de ma paume chaude sur sa joue froide, il papillota des yeux, il les leva vers moi et sur ses lèvres je pus lire

I love you Heero.

Moi aussi Duo, moi aussi je t'aime.

Mais, il ne m'entendit pas, ses simples paroles lui avaient demandé tant d'énergie qu'il s'endormit, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Duo, Duo, m'écriai-je.

Heero c'est inutile, il dort.

POV Général

G avait un grand sourire planqué sur sa figure depuis qu'il avait entendu l'homme que son presque petit-fils aimait lui répondre que son amour était réciproque.

- Réléna, y a-t-il une place où Duo peut se reposer un peu.

Mettez-le dans ma chambre s'exclame Heero avant même de laisser la princesse répondre.

G alla mettre Duo au lit en compagnie de Heero qui le guida vers la chambre. Il l'installa vérifiant que la perfusion et le masque était bien installés avant de mettre sous le doigt de Duo un bouton pour qu'il soit averti à son réveil.

Ils retournèrent à la fête où G fut bombarder de question auquel il répondit avec sincérité avec l'aide d'Aï. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où beaucoup d'invités avaient déjà quitté que G entendit dans son oreillette le bruit annonçant le réveil de Duo. Il alla rapidement le chercher pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis avant de repartir.

Quand G et Duo furent revenus, Quatre se précipita vers lui pour lui faire un câlin en faisant attention aux machines. Trowa lui fit un signe de tête et Wufei un sourire. Heero s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ma réponse tantôt, mais moi aussi je t'aime et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main.

Les pilotes passèrent une bonne heure ensemble avant que l'heure de rentrer à l'hôpital ne sonne pour Duo, G et Aï.

Dès le lendemain, Heero se mit aux recherches avec les autres. Une semaine plus tard, il trouva quelque chose qui pourrait aider. Ayant décidé de faire ses recherches vers la médecine par plantes, il avait découvert une infusion qui pourrait peut-être aider. Il alla sur internet pour trouver quelqu'un qui vendait la plante et dès qu'il l'eut en main, il alla rapidement à l'hôpital faire l'infusion et la donner à son amour. L'infusion eut un effet miracle sur la santé de Duo, Heero donna l'infusion au professeur G pour qu'il détermine ce qui faisait effet pour trouver un traitement plus efficace. Pendant que G faisait des recherches, Heero continua de donner l'infusion miracle à celui qu'il aimait tant. Ce fut une semaine plus tard que G arriva avec un vaccin pour guérir son pilote. Après une semaine de rétablissement, Duo n'avait plus besoin de machine respiratoire ou de perfusion, il était toujours fatigué, mais il allait beaucoup mieux. Il parlait beaucoup avec son amoureux qui après la guerre avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être le soldat-parfait et qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait avec son Duo. Duo sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard, il était encore en chaise roulante, mais il avait plus d'énergie. Il devait faire deux siestes par jour, mais il avait vu assez de murs blancs pour quelque temps.

Quelques mois plus tard

Duo et Heero vivaient ensemble dans un manoir appartenant à la famille Winner en compagnie des autres pilotes, de G et d'Aï qui avait tant fait pour Duo et qui était devenu pour lui une mère. Heero, à la surprise de tous, n'entra pas chez les preventers, mais commença un bac en médecine pour devenir recherchiste. Quatre reprit le flambeau familial, avec comme garde du corps, son veau Trowa. Wufei alla à la même université qu'Heero, mais en droit. Duo, lui, décida de devenir écrivain sous le pseudo David Martin, il eut un grand succès. Sa maladie lui avait laissé des traces, il était petit et pâle et resterait très mince, elle lui avait laissé une grande sensiblerie qu'il l'aida beaucoup pour ses personnages et qui le propulsa dès son premier roman dans les best-sellers.

FIN


End file.
